Le prix de la liberté
by Anan'OS
Summary: Inoccupé pendant de longues périodes, Jack Frost emprunte les boules à neiges de Nord pour tromper son ennui. Au détour d'un de ses voyages, il visite un royaume nommé Arendelle. Recouvert par la neige, le lieu l'attire irrémédiablement, et l'intrigue plus encore le sort du splendide palais de glace qu'il y a aperçu lors de sa première visite.
1. Prologue

_Combien ?_

_Combien de fois ?_

_Combien de temps ?_

_Combien de temps pour cette femme brûlante entre ses bras glacés ? Combien de fois en avait-elle rêvé, de la chaleur réconfortante d'un être aussi froid qu'elle ?_

_Combien de temps leur restait-il encore, et combien de fois allaient-ils recommencer, refaire l'amour sauvagement, tout deux farouches, indomptablement indomptés ?_

_Combien de temps avant qu'elle le voit ?_


	2. Chapitre premier

**Chapitre premier : Illusion givrée**

Un porteur de neige avait pas mal de temps libre. Autant la Fée des dents travaillait à temps plein, autant lui n'était qu'un saisonnier. Certes, la Terre tourne et la neige tombe dans de nombreux pays. Cela dit, entre les endroits où la neige ne fondait pas, et ceux où elle ne tombait pas, ses heures de travail étaient relativement souples, lui offrant du temps... eh bien... à perdre. Mais à perdre agréablement ! S'envoler, embêter le lapin de Pâques, jouer avec les enfants et profiter des boules à neige de Nord, qu'il lui empruntait discrètement, et remettait ensuite à leur place.

Le vieux nordique laissait traîner partout ces petites merveilles débouchant sur d'autres mondes lointains. Tellement qu'ils n'étaient parfois même pas territoires des Gardiens.

Un jour, une des boules à neige l'avait conduit en Arendelle. Dans un monde enneigé, où personne ne pouvait le voir. En toute logique, puisque sa légende n'y existait pas. Etrangement, ce qui causait autrefois sa solitude se révélait aujourd'hui rafraîchissant, identique au plongeon épuré de la crainte de la noyade. Se dire « finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible ».

Se dire « Je n'ai pas souffert. ». Sentir l'organe vital se contracter à cette seule pensée. L'ignorer et avancer. Parce qu'on est grand, maintenant.

On est un homme. Une légende.

Curieux comme la mémoire refoule l'intensité des souffrances pour les transformer en souvenirs flous. Ce doit être ce qu'on appelle l'instinct de survie.

Au départ, il se contentait de se promener à travers le pays. Les montagnes toujours enneigées, les rues bondées, les forêts désertes à l'exception de quelques montagnards égarés. Il avait écouté Arendelle battre au cœur de ses recoins les plus secrets. Il y avait vu la vie ordinaire, et entendu des histoires de princesses orphelines et de souverains disparus en mer.

Puis un jour qui aurait dû être printanier s'était révélé glacé comme l'Antarctique. Un froid qui n'avait rien de naturel s'était emparé d'Arendelle L'hiver avait recouvert tout le territoire.

Un superbe hiver qui l'avait conduit dans les montagnes, au-dessus d'une construction qu'il avait d'abord prise pour une hallucination. Mais non, non. Un château en glace d'une quarantaine de mètres de haut sur le flanc d'une montagne, en Arendelle, c'est une réalité. Même s'il a été construit en une minute trente.

Un temps restreint, très inspiré.

Des parois translucides traversées par la seule lumière de l'aube, du jour et de la lune, des colonnes se parant tour à tour de violet, d'orangé, d'un faible bleu et de rayons étincelants ; des tours travaillées et tranchantes ; un escalier aux arabesques élégants et aux marches lisses ; deux grands battants de porte, d'autant plus impressionnants qu'ils paraissaient toujours fermés ; enfin, un balcon en demi-lune, offrant une vue imprenable sur les montagnes blanches et féériques d'Arendelle.

Epoustouflant.

Il aurait pu regarder cette œuvre d'art pendant des heures, mais il avait finalement choisi de la visiter. Toute aussi majestueuse à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. L'œil grand ouvert, il scrutait le bâtiment de glace, émerveillé. Jamais il n'avait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi travaillé, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, en trois cents ans. Puis, au détour d'une pièce épurée - et vide - il avait croisé la propriétaire et bâtisseuse du lieu. Les cheveux blond platine, à la limite du blanc, la peau pâle exhalant une fraîcheur hivernale, les yeux bleus étincelants sous un maquillage rosé, des lèvres petites et fines, le corps mince moulé dans une robe bleu ciel d'hiver surmontée d'une cape diaphane incrustée de cristaux de neige, le tout délicatement harmonisé.

Epoustouflante.

Somptueuse.

Ce jour-là, en quittant le royaume, il n'avait pas remis la boule à neige à Nord. Il l'avait gardée sur lui, précautionneusement. Il est des choses trop précieuses pour les rendre.


	3. Chapitre second

**Chapitre deuxième : Le retour du chevalier Frost**

A son retour en Arendelle, empressé de retrouver le joyau glacé au fin fond des montagnes, il s'était envolé, à toute vitesse.

La surprise faillit le faire tomber de son bâton : à la place de la merveille architecturale qui l'avait scié se tenaient les vagues restes de gros morceaux de glace autrefois constitutifs du sublime édifice. Du château au contour délicat ne subsistaient plus qu'une fruste moraine qu'ensevelissaient peu à peu les neiges éternelles de la montagne. Quant au joyau glacé, il avait disparu.

Un moment hébété, il n'avait que pu que contempler le massacre. Déçu et vide comme à la perte d'une partie de lui-même.

D'un espoir, d'un instant diamanté.

De retour chez Nord, où il avait élu domicile - sans d'ailleurs demander vraiment l'avis du propriétaire. Il s'était contenté de trouver dans l'immense usine une salle inoccupée et de s'installer comme Nord n'avait pas émis d'objection, l'esprit de l'hiver en avait déduit qu'il pouvait rester - une émotion inédite l'étreignit, mélange de rage, d'indécision, de regret et d'incrédulité.

Peut-être aurait-il dû rester, peut-être aurait-il dû rechercher, sans doute s'était-il trompé d'endroit.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qui ressemblait plus à une montagne qu'à une autre montagne ?

Assis en tailleur sur son bâton à quelques mètres au-dessus du joyeux tintamarre des elfes de Noël, Jack Frost profitait de l'ambiance joyeuse et colorée des petits esprits de Noël. Par leur caractère bruyant, simple et empressé, ils le sortaient de sa solitude sans même avoir besoin de lui adresser un mot.

Sa solitude… il avait cru qu'en tant que Gardien, elle le quitterait, parce qu'il serait entouré en permanence. Et lorsqu'il travaillait, c'était le cas. De très loin, la période la plus active était Noël, où il travaillait en étroite collaboration avec Nord. Cette effervescence particulière, cette pensée uniforme poussant les gens à se creuser la tête pour des présents adressés à leurs inconnus du quotidien. Une bonne humeur pétillante, l'envie de croire, chaque année à date fixe, que le monde pouvait se porter mieux, que l'Homme pouvait se montrer moins belliqueux. Dans ce moment de vaine espérance internationale, Nord se devait en tant que Gardien de créer une étincelle de bonheur dans le cœur des plus jeunes, tandis que lui leur offrait de l'amusement. Du fun, en fait. Et n'était-ce pas cela le plus important ?

Peu importait qu'à chaque nouveau Noël, la scission de l'âme de Jack Frost le faisait souffrir. La dualité de sa personne balançait entre le ravissement qu'il avait de s'occuper des enfants, de les voir adorer la neige qu'il produisait, et le sentiment de mise à l'écart qu'il ne parvenait plus à dominer.

On jouait avec la neige sans lui.

On rêvait de lui sans jamais lui parler.

On profitait de la neige deux mois avant de l'oublier.

On attendait Sable tous les soirs pour s'endormir on espérait la venue du Lapin de Pâques on préparait celle de Nord on savait que la Fée des Dents passerait.

On profitait seulement un moment de sa présence à lui, une heure ou deux avant d'aller se réchauffer à la maison, un mois ou deux avant d'en être lassé et de réclamer son départ.

L'amusement n'est qu'intermittent.

L'écoulement de la vie, permanent comme les ravages d'un ostracisme inconscient.


	4. Chapitre troisième

**Chapitre troisième : La reine esseulée**

Un autre écoulement, en Arendelle. Mince, délicat, invisible. A l'épanchement torrentiel. Un torrent déversant de violentes eaux dans le lac d'Arendelle. A moins que ce ne fut la Reine. Oui, c'est bien d'elle qu'il s'agit ! Cette gracieusement royale personne, si souvent proche de l'Atlas portant le monde sur ses épaules, sentait son image craquer pour laisser place à une nouvelle représentation de Niobé, pleurant jusqu'à se transformer en glace.

Ployant sous le rôle, la fonction capitale reposant sur sa colonne dorsale. Se sentant fléchir sous la rafale, mais pas comme le roseau, non, qui plie et non rompt pas, sinon comme la brindille une fois plantée dans le sol par quelque hasard, que la tempête fracassera sans même s'en rendre compte.

Elsa d'Arendelle ne sera qu'un dommage collatéral de plus à la marche du monde. Ce même monde auquel elle était un jour venue, éclatante d'une santé glacée, dans une famille royale et aimante. Ce même jour lui avait également décerné ce pouvoir terrifiant, qui crut jusqu'à ce que la méfiance éclose dans le cœur de ses parents. Tout en douceur, comme le poussin sortant de sa coquille pour son premier jour grandissant, incessamment pour finir par s'élever dans ciel, désormais prédateur sans l'avoir voulu. La cause de la première blessure de sa sœur.

Enfant, Elsa d'Arendelle aimait à se servir ses pouvoirs pour divertir sa petite sœur. La joie de la future reine à amuser sa cadette lui faisait souvent répéter le même jeu : celui des escaliers qu'elle créait sous les pieds de la petite Anna, lui permettant de s'élever de plus en plus haut, certaine que son aînée serait présente pour la rattraper. Malgré ses petites jambes, Anna courait vite. Bien trop vite pour les réflexes d'une petite fille, fut-elle son aînée. Elsa lui avait crié de ralentir, en vain. Une fois lancée, personne n'arrêtait la princesse Anna. Un trait de caractère qui s'était révélé heureux plus tard dans leur histoire familiale, mais dramatique à ce moment précis. En tentant de réceptionner sa sœur, Elsa l'avait blessée une première fois. Puis une seconde fois, lorsqu'elle avait été contrainte de l'ignorer. Une troisième, lorsqu'elle l'avait repoussée à la mort de leurs parents. Une quatrième, lorsqu'elle avait refusé en bloc son mariage. Une cinquième, lorsque… Non, elle n'énumérerait pas toutes ses erreurs.

_Avancer, avancer. Contenir ses peurs, maîtriser ses craintes. Avancer._

La douce Anna, paradoxe vivant de la bienveillance dans la force, de l'abnégation dans la volonté, de l'amour dans l'inattendu, laissait éclater la plénitude solide de ses convictions face au déchirement. La plaie ouverte de leur entente enfantine aurait pu cicatriser sans laisser de trace, dans une indifférente régénération au contraire laisser une triste cicatrice ou encore s'infecter et laisser un pus acide et destructeur se répandre. Anna avait choisi de laisser la cicatrice béante, intacte, anesthésiant la douleur par l'espoir et son étonnante persistance à refuser la perte de sa sœur.

Au supplice, sans jamais faillir, Anna déclarait simplement : « Je voudrais un bonhomme un bonhomme de neige ». Attendant que son vœu soit exaucé, sa titanesque réserve d'espérance ne semblant jamais se tarir tandis que son courage s'accroissait de jour en jour.

_Avance, Elsa, avance. Ne te retourne pas, ne te retourne surtout pas. Tu pourrais contempler le désastre._

La reine d'Arendelle posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, y faisait naître une légère plaque de givre. Rester de glace, surtout ne pas flancher. Pas maintenant, alors que le pire se trouvait indéniablement derrière elle. Désormais, ses pouvoirs rendus publics et son statut de reine entériné bien involontairement par Hans la solidifiaient dans sa fonction monarchique. En effet, passée de « sorcière » à « magicienne » et de « princesse invisible » à « reine en puissance », Elsa n'en était que confortée dans son rôle politique. D'abord, parce que posséder le pouvoir de geler le quidam sur place adoucissait la malveillance la plus coriace ensuite parce qu'Anna, sa petite sœur, avait constitué une légende par ses admirables courage et persévérance, une inévitable part de mythe, et sur ses talents de boxeuse. Quand une princesse en vient à mettre des pains, c'est que ça va chier, et si ça va chier, il semble nécessaire de se carapater vite fait bien fait loin de l'épicentre des ennuis. En conséquence, la diplomatie en Arendelle consistait essentiellement à bien faire attention d'éviter de provoquer le mécontentement des deux dernières représentantes de la famille royale. Sous peine de finir la tête dans le cul, et le cul au milieu de l'océan.

Laissons ici cette liberté de langage et revenons à Elsa d'Arendelle, dont les épaules s'appesantissaient en permanence.

Dix ans de solitude ne se brisent pas comme on détruit un vase.

Dix ans d'angoisse ne se guérissent pas comme on soigne des maux de gorge.

Une parenthèse de dix ans dans une relation ne se reconstruit pas comme on recrée un souvenir.

Peu importe les sourires, le miel, ou la meilleure des volontés, une part de l'être reste en retrait, tétanisée à la perspective de pouvoir à nouveau se morceler. Cette tétanie devenue poids mort ne protégeait plus la blonde Elsa d'Arendelle, mais la replongeait sans cesse dans des abysses glacées où ses émotions désiraient ne plus jamais se rendre.

Seule sur la berge du lac le plus proche du château, en pleine nuit, recroquevillée sur elle-même le visage entre les bras et ces derniers entourant ses genoux, elle se sentait bien ridicule, minuscule face à l'astre nocturne. Toute à ses pensées, elle attrapa quelques cailloux pour les lancer droit devant elle.

Un, deux, trois jets, éclatant la surface miroitée.

Le lac reprenait son apparence lisse quand une nouvelle pierre frappa. La reine sursauta.

Elle aurait juré n'avoir rien lancé.

Perplexe, elle regagna le château et sa grande chambre froide. Elle avait dû rêver.

Lorsqu'Anna s'absentait, une présence réconfortante ne pouvait relever que du songe.


	5. Chapitre quatrième

**Chapitre quatrième : En attendant des jours meilleurs.**

Jack Frost éclata d'un grand rire lors qu'un cochon entra dans la salle du trône d'Arendelle et choisit de courir dans les jambes d'une jeune fille rousse qui passait par-là. Un cri aigu et une dégringolade plus tard, le porc léchait le visage de sa nouvelle amie, celle-ci peinant trop à retrouver ses esprits pour chasser l'animal. Jack adorait quand les choses tournaient ainsi : stupidement spontanées. Et pour une fois, il n'y était pour rien. L'animal venait tout simplement de tomber amoureux. Le plus drôle était encore le visage de l'éleveur, tout raide dans ses meilleurs habits, venu quémander un arbitrage dans une querelle de territoire l'opposant à son voisin. Pétrifié de peur devant la reine.

Le visage marmoréen de celle-ci prit la peine d'accessoiriser d'un haussement de sourcil une expression impassible qu'elle adressa au paysan mortifié.

Je suppose que vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à revenir un autre jour ?

Non, bien sûr, bredouilla le propriétaire du cochon en maudissant intérieurement la bête par laquelle était advenu le courroux de la reine. Votre Excuse, je vous présente mes majestés pour vous avoir dérangé. Euh, pardon. Euh, je vais rentrer.

Nous gardons le cochon, bien entendu.

Hein ? Euh, b-bien entendu, s'empressa de répondre l'homme en se dirigeant vers la sortie, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans courir.

La grande porte se referma derrière lui avec un claquement sourd.

Qu'on attende un peu avant de laisser entrer le suivant, ordonna la reine. Combien me reste-t-il d'entretiens similaires avant le déjeuner, s'il vous plaît ?

Trois, Vôtre Majesté, indiqua obligeamment un homme droit dans ses bottes, brun de moustache et visiblement atteint du syndrome du balai rectal. Un couple voulant faire annuler son mariage, un commerçant prétendant que son apprenti le détrousse, et enfin une vieille dame qui vient quémander la charité.

La reine soupira.

Bien. Faites donc entrer le couple.

Avec votre permission, Votre Majesté… que fait-on du cochon ?

Ah, oui. Exact, fit-elle d'un air absent, comme si la présence d'un animal rose de cent-vingts kilos grignotant les tapis de sa salle du trône lui était indifférente. Anna ? appela-t-elle ensuite, et la jeune fille rousse, qui s'amusait avec le cochon, releva tête.

Oui ?

Cette bête semble beaucoup t'apprécier, il est désormais ton nouvel animal de compagnie. Tu t'occuperas de lui correctement, n'est-ce pas ? Veux-tu bien l'emmener hors d'ici, s'il te plaît ?

La jeune fille disparut un grand sourire aux lèvres, emmenant son tout nouveau compagnon jouer au-dehors.

Ah, et James ? ajouta la reine. Faites donc dédommager l'éleveur pour sa bête. La couronne n'est pas ingrate.

Entendu, Votre Majesté, s'inclina monsieur-moustache – apparemment James – avant de s'éclipser lui aussi, tandis qu'était annoncée l'entrée du couple suivant.

Jack s'amusait décidément beaucoup à Arendelle. Dévasté par la perte du château de cristal, une œuvre d'art dont la composition lui était allée droit au cœur sans qu'il sût en saisir la raison, il avait d'abord pensé ne pas revenir dans ce pays. Puis l'hiver était passé, rapidement, dans les principaux pays enneigés, lui laissant beaucoup trop de temps libre, à réfléchir. Chose qu'il évitait soigneusement de faire tant qu'il lui était possible. Réfléchir signifiait se souvenir. De boule à neige en boule à neige, il avait erré dans qu'il avait voulu, avait trouvé hilarant d'alimenter de nombreuses légendes urbaines en investissant des demeures prétendument hantées, il s'était même amusé à lancer une chaussure sur un président en exercice, juste histoire d'exciter un peu les foules – il avait toujours eu le sens du spectacle. Puis, un jour d'ennui, il avait tiré de sa poche la boule à neige volée à Nord. Mu d'un transport incontrôlable, il s'y était engouffré comme on s'engouffre dans une grotte pour échapper à un monstre.

A force d'arpenter Arendelle, il avait fini par repérer des têtes. Un grand montagnard à l'air un peu benêt accompagné d'un renne un boulanger particulièrement doué pour les tartes qui hurlait toute la journée ; une forgeronne maladroite avec les clients et redoutablement efficace avec les armes et même un étrange bonhomme de neige ayant pris vie, se baladant partout avec une expression niaise.

Et puis surtout : elle. Son joyau glacé avait abandonné son écrin de gel pour resplendir au sein d'un château plus conventionnel. Et charmant. Car son diamant était reine.

Invisible dans ce monde où sa légende n'existait pas, Jack s'était permis toutes les fantaisies, notamment celle de visiter le palais royal en dehors des heures d'ouverture au public. Sourire aux lèvres et bonhommie, elle s'entretenait avec un petit groupe lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue. Les jambes coupées, il en était demeuré stupéfait un long moment, n'osant plus la quitter des yeux de peur qu'elle disparaisse de nouveau.

Venait s'ajouter à la vision enchanteresse d'une magicienne puissante, indépendante et solitaire qui avait engorgé son esprit tout ce temps, un visage délicatement changeant : doux, sérieux, rieur, concerné, aimant. Jamais ennuyé, cependant. La souveraine avait cela d'extraordinaire que ses responsabilité ne semblaient pas lui peser. Elle évoluait gracieusement parmi ses collaborateurs, ses sujets, ses équivalents étrangers, associant à ses bonnes manières une réserve méritoire lui permettant de conserver un coup d'avance.

Quand il se fut finalement décidé à cligner des yeux, le groupe s'en était allé, laissant seule la souveraine assise dans une des salles de réception. Elle s'était immédiatement débarrassée de sa couronne et penchée sur sa table, la tête cachée sous ses bras repliés, se laisser aller à l'épuisement, dans de longs sanglots sans larmes.

Jack l'avait beaucoup observée. Fasciné par son sérieux, par sa dévotion envers ses devoirs, la dignité et l'attention qu'elle prenait soin d'accorder équitablement à chacun. Glissant sur ses responsabilités avec autant de facilité que si cela avait été de la glace. Et maintenant, épuisée à n'en plus contrôler les soubresauts de sa poitrine.

Jack s'approcha d'elle comme d'un animal sauvage, vint prudemment s'agenouiller à des côtés.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, hein ? Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état-là ? Ca ne te plaît pas de commander tous ces gens, de pouvoir créer ton château de glace si t'en as envie ? »

Elle ne peut pas l'entendre. Elle est seule, alors même que près d'elle, Jack Frost tente de la réconforter. Il ne peut rien faire. Son impuissance lui empoigne la poitrine, compresse sa cage thoracique, vide ses poumons. Le ramène bien plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, au fond d'un lac gelé. Le dernier moment où il s'était senti totalement démuni.

Jack peut seulement s'asseoir sur le sol, abattu, et la couver du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme d'elle-même, surpris d'être capable d'un tel dévouement envers une inconnue. Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Lorsqu'elle avait été annoncée, la voix du chambellan avait été couverte dans le bruit des clairons, l'empêchant de saisir le nom complet de la reine. Les soubresauts s'espacèrent doucement, elle reprit un semblant de contenance.

« Tu es vraiment une pauvre idiote, Elsa. Ton père et ta mère ont régné vingt ans sans se plaindre, et tu fatigues déjà au bout d'une année. Tu ne leur fais pas honneur. Allez, va te coucher. », se morigéna la souveraine à haute voix. Elle pouvait bien parler seule, ce château était vide. Et quand bien même il aurait été plein, elle aurait toujours été seule. Elle se résigna à aller se coucher, espérant un sommeil sans rêves et réparateur.

Elsa. A l'énonciation de son prénom, la reine d'Arendelle s'était brusquement transformé en femme sous le regard de Jack, sans qu'elle en eu conscience. Une femme esseulé et triste, comme Atlas portant le monde sur ses épaules. Hyptonisé par sa silhouette, Jack la suivit jusque devant sa chambre. Il hésita jusqu'à la dernière seconde avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur de la pièce, s'aplatissant presque contre le montant de la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut soufflé par la beauté du lieu. Loin de l'édifice de glace, lisse comme un miroir, la chambre bleue d'Elsa recelait d'une neige qui ne demandait qu'à se transformer en projectile, en bonhomme, en igloo. Ne manquait qu'un compagnon de jeux. Le givre dessinait sur les murs une multitude de choses adorables allant des rennes aux bateaux, des massifs de fleurs aux montagnes. Et puis, sur le plafond, une représentation sublime, extrêmement fidèle, de ceux qu'il supposa être ses parents, pour avoir vu leur portrait dans plusieurs salles du château et trouver une ressemblance entre la femme et Elsa. La plus petite ride avait été tracée. Le portrait, qui recouvrait tout le plafond, rendait un hommage fidèle aux parents de la reine.

Jack, contemplatif, mis un moment à se rendre compte que la jeune femme s'était déjà endormie. Toute seule dans un lit immense, dans une pièce encore plus vide. Presque une caverne.

Jack s'assit en tailleur, sur son lit, à côté d'elle. Son bâton contre l'épaule, il avait pris la décision instinctive et quasi-inconsciente de la protéger. Il laissa couler son regard sur l'endormie. Etrangement belle. Ici et maintenant, il la sentait presque terrorisée par le vaste monde, recroquevillée sur elle-même sur une trop grand couche. Et pourtant, elle lui semblait toujours inatteignable. Il n'osait même pas l'effleurer. Elle ne l'aurait pas senti, de toute façon. Il n'existait pas vraiment, ici. Pourtant, il voulait lui laisser une trace de sa présence, quelque chose de réconfortant.

Nord attendrait.

La neige attendrait.

Il ne rentrerait pas cette nuit.

Au matin, lorsqu'Elsa d'Arendelle ouvrirait les yeux, elle trouverait près d'elle un bouquet de perce-neiges. « En attendant des jours meilleurs. »


End file.
